1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a metal-air battery and a metal-air battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A metal-air battery generally includes a negative electrode that allows deposition/dissolution of metal ions, a positive electrode that oxides/reduces oxygen in air, and a metal ion conducting medium between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
Since the metal-air battery may use a metal as the negative electrode and does not need to store air, which is used as the positive electrode active material, the metal-air battery may have a high capacity. The metal-air battery has a high theoretical specific energy of about 3,500 Wh/kg or greater. Nonetheless, there remains a need for improved metal-air battery materials to provide batteries having improved specific energy and energy density.